


We Need To Stop

by WolfjawsWriter



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfjawsWriter/pseuds/WolfjawsWriter
Summary: Things just can’t go on this way





	We Need To Stop

 "Issa, we need to stop”

 

 "What do you mean, Tommy?" She sounded so nice, so caring when she said that, it was hard to think she didn't really care. 

 

Ever since Tom met Marissa he knew she was one of the people he would never want to let out of his life, and he had made sure to keep it that way. It had taken lots of things to manage; robbing iron and silver, breaking into cemeteries, traveling into the Other Side, fighting ghosts daily and inventing new ways to fight them, but he had managed to stay around her. Until now; this immortality thing was the only thing that occupied her ming now, and everyday she spent more time with Ezekiel than with anyone else. 

Besides, things were not the same now; this was no longer the efforts of a pair of kids who wanted to find their parents once again, this were the doings of a pair of teenagers that could travel between worlds, and the consequences were no longer small.

 

 "People are dying because of us, Issa, you know it" Tom hated to be the one to do this, but there was no one else who could stop her.

 

 "Nobody ever made a difference by not sacrificing a few things”

 

 "This are not things, Marissa, this are people! Can't you see what going to the Other Side is doing?”

 

 "It is leading me to a great discovery" This discovery had been the biggest thing in her mind, but now it was the only thing she could think of.

 

 "We've been doing this for years, Marissa! And you still haven't found the 'key' to your eternal life! When will you find it? In a month? A year? Ten years? When will you stop?”

 

 “When I find it”

 

 “Marissa, you know we both don’t have much time left, the effect the Other Side has on us is too great, we won’t live a very long life after this, besides, our Talents will fade soon”

 

 “All the more reason for me to keep studying it” This attitude was the one that once gave them the answers they looked for, but now, it was this kind of attitude that made Tom regret to ever agree to her antics. 

 

 “Marissa, listen to yourself! You’re all the time doing those annotations and talking with Ezekiel, you’re never with me now! I thought you loved me..” His heart ached greater than words could tell when thinking of how she had replaced him, replaced his love, for the words of a ghost who didn't offered her what he could.

 

 “And precisely because I love you is why I must keep doing this, Tom, so we can be together forever” A lie.

 

 “If you wanted to be with me you’d make good use of the time we have, not the one you wish we had”

 

 “I am doing this for us!” Another lie she had convinced herself of.

 

 “You’re doing this for yourself! You are the one that wants eternal life, Marissa, but why can’t you see its impossible?”

 

 “Ghosts were said to be impossible, walking to the land of the death was also said impossible, but we did it possible, Tom, us! Together we can do anything! We can bring the dead back and become immortal, we could be gods together, Tom!” It was true: together they had been left by their families, together they had been chased by others, but it was together that gave them the knowledge, but was also now that together was bringing troubles for the rest of the world.

 

 “Are you listening to what you’re saying, Marissa?! You’ve gone mad!”

 

 “Don’t call me mad, Tom! Everyone in our village called us that and we proved them wrong! They learned not to cross us, they learned the consequences of doubting us! The whole world could learn to respect us and see us as their immortal lords, together”

 

 “…please Marissa, stop this”

 

 “No, Tom. Don't you understand what this means to me?”

 

 “Then you leave me no choice…we’re done”

 

 “…what?”

 

 “I said we are done”

 

 “Are you-“

 

 “Yes, I am. Goodbye Marissa”


End file.
